Yoh's sister
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night and Nyssa watched the rain fall as it hit the window. She was waiting, waiting for some one or some thing. She heard a noise outside the kind that sent shivers down peoples spines oneshot including Spike from buffy the vampi


Disclaimer: i do not own shaman king or Angel but i do own Darcey Charday and Nyssa

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and Nyssa watched the rain fall as it hit the window. She was waiting, waiting for some one or some thing. She heard a noise outside the kind that sent shivers down peoples spines. But for Nyssa this was another day at work as the phone rang which made her jump. Nyssa answered the phone and after a few minutes she hung up

"so who was it?" asked a teenager around 18

"we got a job to do, yoh" she replied as she woke everyone else up who wasn't much there was only 8 of them, her team. They pilled into a truck and headed off to the address. They Arrived at an abandoned warehouse and as they opened the door the smell of blood was thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife,

"smells like someone had some fun" exclaimed Yoh as trey and the others walk in covering there noses

"wow that smell is funky " said Trey as he turned his flash light on

"for once I'll agree" said Anna as she hid behind yoh

"that's scary Anna is agreeing with Trey" said Morty as he shined his light off to the distance and they saw dead bodies lying there

_this is defiantly another day at the office _thought Nyssa as she walked close to them, She looked around as saw movement as she turned her light to it, but it was gone.

"It was vampires" said Len as he took a look at one of the dead bodies

"yep two bite marks each" said Zeke as he turned the neck so Nyssa could see

"female bite marks" she replied

"this one is male" said Lyserg as morty looked into the corner of the room

"you guy's better take a look at this" said Morty walking over to another body

"grandma" said Yoh walking over to morty and the dead woman

"sorry yoh, Zeke" said Nyssa as Zeke pulled her into a cuddle

"it's going to be ok" he said as two foot steps could be heard approaching

"look at this mess" one of the voices say as the other one looked straight at yoh and the others

"so who do you kids think you are?" said one of the voices

"I'm yoh and this is Anna, trey, Morty, Zeke, Nyssa, Len and Lyserg, and who would you be?" asked Yoh

" names Angel and this is Gunn and we got wind of vampire attacks happening here so we took a trip here to investigate" said Angel as he passed his card to Yoh

" 'Angel Investigations' what the hell" Said Nyssa as she snatched the card off yoh before he could read it

"we help the helpless" said Gunn looking at Anna

"ok let's work as a team we share information and sources got it" said Nyssa as she looked into Angels face

"been too long hasn't it Nyssa" he said hugging her to everyone's surprise she hugged back

"yes it has Angelus" she said as she pulled away and stood beside Zeke

"you too know each other?" asked Zeke

"we go way back to where Darla sired William. How is William?" asked Nyssa

"oh fine he is dating some one, he wont tell me who" replied angel Laughing.

Chapter 2 

2 Weeks later 24 more attacks have happened and they have just got a call out to the next.

Once again they arrive at an abandoned warehouse but some thing's bothering Angel

"I've figured something out Nyssa" said Angel

"what?" asked Nyssa

"those bite marks are Spikes and this is going to hurt two of you members quite hard in there is yoh's and zeke's older sister Darcy" said Angel. They walk inside and find a little spike knocked out beside a woman's lifeless body

"DARCY" yelled Yoh as he ran over to her

"she's breathing" Said Zeke as he lifted his head up from her chest

"she is bitten none the less by Little William but the question is did Little William give her his blood" said Angel

"you know angel you have to sire her or it's death for her" said Gunn as 4 more people walk in

"hey guy's hope we got here in time" said Wesley

"you ok angel?" asked Cordelia who looked at Angel who was staring at Darcy as in he knew her

"get away from her now" yelled angel as Darcy's hair went platinum blonde and her eyes changed

"now!" yelled Angel as Gunn stabbed Darcy through her chest and she puffed into dust

"what did you do that for?" Asked yoh and Zeke at the top of their voices

"that wasn't her" said Angel as William stood up behind him

"sire-daddy what is the matter?" asked Little William

"nothing where is Darcy?" he asked picking up the little toddler

"she was taken" he said as he grabbed for Cordelia

" who took her?" she asked softly

"Wolf and Hart" replied little William as he put his head in her shoulder

"Wolfram and Hart" said Angel as 2 blinding lights shone on them

"why do you want Darcy?" asked Angel and yoh together as they looked at each other and laughed

" because she is the treasure and can stop any opponent just by looking at them want to try?" asked McKenna as he put Little Darcy on his knee and she just looked at Morty and her usual blue eyes went white and morty started floating in midair

" Darcy stop this" yelled William as Darcy moved her attention to Angel as she sent him flying into a brick wall and into a thick metal sheet

"stop this you little brat" yelled Gunn as he picked up his weapon and stared at Darcy, who looked at him with fear and ran screaming away from everyone

"where the hell does she think she is going?" asked Nyssa as they all see Darcy disappear and they hear a splash

"she can't swim" yelled Angel as he tried to get up

"put me down" yelled William as he jumped out of her arms and he changed into Spike. He ran for the water knowing that Darcy would be an adult again he dove into the water and pulled Darcy up from the bottom of the ocean. Angel and gunn both helped each other out and pulled Darcy and spike out of the water they were both gasping for air as they reached the surface of the water.

They rushed Darcy off to the hospital and angel looked at spike as in to say

_you were really cute when you were young. _Spike gave him the look as in to say

_you tell any one how I was when I was a kid and I'll kill you then bring you back then kill you again for a thousand years got it. _Angel couldn't stop laughing for a couple of minutes but when the doctor came out he got serious

"so?" he asked

"she needs to be turned Vampire or she is going to die" he said looking at spike and Angel

"looks like I'm going to play sire again" said Angel

" no I'll do it" said spike not even waiting for a reply walked in there slit his wrist and let Darcy Drink. The others came in and saw spike fast asleep lying beside Darcy who was herself fast asleep.

Chapter 3

Name:

Darcy Charday

Alias:

(none)

Age:

20

Hair:

Blonde

Eyes:

Blue

Weight:

N/A

Height:

5FT 3 Inc

Family:

2 brothers

Quote:

"guys are like roses you've got to watch for the pricks"

Bit about her:

Darcy fell in love with a Vampire called Spike and she will do anything for him even if it is life threatening to her. She has two brothers and loves them dearly but she normally wont hang out with them unless there is some thing in it for her.


End file.
